Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third game in the Super Smash Bros. series. It is played on the Wii and it uses the Wii Remote and Nunchuck to play. Support for both the Classic controller and GameCube controller has been confirmed. Also see Super Smash Bros Wiki Subspace Emissary Subspace Story The "Subspace Emissary" is the adventure and story mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The main antagonists are the Subspace Army, which is led by the Ancient Minister.If you are stuck unlocking characters on classic mode' you can unlock most of them on "subspace emissary". At the beginning of the story, Zelda and Peach watch trophies of Mario and Kirby fall into the Midair Stadium and transform into their living counterparts. They proceed to do battle, while Pit watches from Skyworld, cheering them both on. After his defeat, Mario or Kirby is transformed into a Trophy, which the other revives into his living counterpart. However, Meta Knight's ship, the Battleship Halberd, flies over the main stadium. It releases purple spores into the arena, called Shadow Bugs, which then takes the form of a group of strange robotic-looking creatures, called the Primid. Zelda and Peach run to assist Mario and Kirby, and all four of them battle against the Primid. The Ancient Minister then arrives on his floating platform, and drops down a Subspace Bomb, which is soon activated by two R.O.B.s. The bomb then shows a detonation timer, indicating that it will explode in three minutes. Mario hurries to deactivate it, but is bombed out of the stadium by a giant cannonball. Kirby ponders about who shot Mario out of the stadium, then realize that Peach and Zelda have been entrapped by cages held by Petey Piranha. Petey Piranha proceeds to attack Kirby, attacking Kirby by swinging the cages at him. He attacks and dodges them, weakening the cages with his attacks. Kirby eventually defeats Petey Piranha, causing him to explode and burn to the ground. Kirby manages to rescue one of the princesses, while the other is flung away on the other side of the arena. Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, Wario drops in, weilding a dark cannon. He notices Kirby and the rescued princess, but then turns his attention to the unrescued princess. He points his cannon at her, and fires it. A black arrow is fired from the cannon's nozzle and strikes the unrescued princess, who is then transformed into a trophy, which Wario promptly carries away. Kirby and the rescued princess begins to pursue him, but Kirby notices that the Subspace Bomb's timer is almost out. The bomb explodes, taking the stadium into Subspace. Kirby and the rescued princess escapes the stadium on a Warp Star. Meanwhile, in Skyworld, Pit gazes at the stadium, and notices the devastating effects of the Subspace Bomb. He is then called forth by the goddess, Palutena, who gives him the Bow of Palutena and the Angel Ring. She sends Pit on a mission to save the world from the Subspace Army, and assist the others who are trying to save it. Pit then hurries off to the edge of Skyworld, and flies down to the world, to assist in saving it from the Subspace Army. The Halberd appears over the area where Pit landed, releasing Primids. Pit then splits his bow into dual swords, as he prepare for battle. He defeats various Subspace enemies, until he eventually reaches a platform. Looking across the sea of clouds, he sees Mario's trophy in the clouds. Hopping over to a platform concealed by the clouds, he revives Mario. Once Mario recalls the events that have previously happened to him, the two come to an understanding that they are working towards the same goal, and head off. Elsewhere, in an island jungle, a Hammer Bro. and a Goomba pile Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard onto a hovercraft, which they proceed to carrier off. Upon battling several of the Koopa Troop's minions (even smashing a Koopa Troopa into the ground, similar to Donkey Kong Jungle Beat), Donkey Kong readies to follow the Hammer Bro. and the Goomba, and get his treasured Banana Hoard back. The Goomba jumps down from the pile onto two cannons, which fires three Bullet Bills towards him. Out from the foliage behind, Diddy Kong appears and, with his Peanut Popguns in hand, intercepts them all. Both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong set off after the Banana Hoard thieves. Upon finding it, they are encountered by Bowser, who wields the same device held by Wario. Bowser proceeds to turn Donkey Kong into a trophy, doing so just after Donkey Kong punches Diddy into the sky, saving him from the dark cannon. Meanwhile, Kirby and the rescued princess, still on the warp star, are chased by the Halberd. They are knocked of their warp star, forcing them to land on the ship. They spot an Arwing coming from the distants. It swiftly dodges the beams that are fired at it from the Halberd, until a claw-like device is projected from the ship, slamming into the Arwing. The Arwing is knocked out of the sky, knocking Kirby and the rescued princess off the surface of the Halberd. Kirby and the rescued princess climb down from the skies to the ground below. The Arwing, after being knocked out of the skies by the Halberd, crash lands on Donkey Kong Island. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong is swinging through the jungle, looking for Donkey Kong. When he reaches a pond, he notices the damaged Arwing near the lake. As he heads towards it, Rayquaza emerges from the lake, and sets the Arwing aflame with a Dragon Pulse attack. As Diddy stares in fear and awe, Rayquaza quickly snatches him up and flies back into the lake. Fox McCloud ejectes from the destroyed Arwing, and uses his Fox Illusion to swift pass the dragon's hand, causing it to release Diddy. As Rayquaza uses another Dragon Pulse, Fox uses his Reflector, which deflects the attack back at Rayquaza, causing it to retreat back into the lake, though it recuperates and a battle ensues. Following Rayquaza's defeat, Diddy begins explaining his dilemma to Fox. Fox simply ignores Diddy and walks away. Diddy tries explaining again, and Fox, again, walks away. Diddy becomes angery, and drags Fox along with him to help find Donkey Kong. Deeper in the jungle, they battle against Bowser. After defeating him, his trophy disolves into shadow bugs. It turns out that the Bowser they fought was a fake, set up as a trap by the real Bowser. Bowser attemped to turn Diddy and Fox into trophies with his dark cannon. Diddy, desiring to avenge Donkey, steps up to fight Bowser, but Fox quickly grabs him and carries him away into the jungle, as Bowser laughs. Meanwhile, Lucas is walking through The Ruined Zoo. Close to tears, and all alone, he is attacked by Primids, and a living statue of Porky Minch appears. Lucas is chased throughout the zoo by the giant statue, as the statue attemps to crush him. After being chased, he trips over a piece of fallen debris. As the statue approches, Lucas desperately tries to free his leg. Realising he can't free himself, he put his hands over his eye, being so scared and frightend. Suddenly, Ness appears and attacks the statue with his PK Thunder, then destroys it with his PK Flash. Unfortunately though, Porky himself appears in his spider mech and attacks the boys. Both Ness and Lucas worked together and defeat him. Afterwards, Wario appears on a large hill and repeatedly tries to attack Ness with his dark cannon. He fails to hit Ness, who dodges every shot, then he turns and aim for Lucas. Ness pushes Lucas out of the way, just as the shot was about to hit him. Ness is then transformed turn into a trophy. Wario jumps down from the hill and confiscates Ness's trophy. Lucas runs away terrified as Wario cackles in the rain. Fortunately, he runs into the Pokémon Trainer. Both are attacked by more Primids. Pokémon Trainer's throws out his Pokémon, Squirtle, to join Lucas and they destroy the team of Primids. The Trainer begains to leaves afterwords. Lucas then reflects on his recent misfortune and runs after him. The ruins of a recent battle are shown. Two R.O.B.s open a subspace bomb in the area and it goes off, destroying the area. Marth looks at the explosion from far away, and looks down from the castle top he is on, and sees a team of Primids, approaching. Marth proceed to battle the Primids and defeats them all. After he gets close to the Subspace Explosion, he looks up into the sky and sees Meta Knight flying at him. Meta Knight attacks, and they start battling thinking they are enemies. Their battle is interrupted by more Primids. After Marth and Meta Knight both start attacking the Primids, they realize they're fighting a common emeny. They decide to team up to fight the subspace army. After defeating the Primids, they catch up to the Ancient Minister, who is carrying a Subspace Bomb, and attempt to attack. The Ancient Minister dodges Marth's Dolphin Slash, and shoots Meta Knight's wings, setting them on fire, forcing him to transform them back into his cape. Out of nowhere, Ike comes and destroys the bomb with his Great Aether. The Ancient Minister retreats and the trio of swordsman move on to catch him. Unfortunately, they are too late when they reached the end of a cliff, and can move no further. In another area, 2 Waddle Dees approach Luigi, who is frighten by them. By Luigi's surprise, King Dedede suddenly appears and, with his Jet Hammer, attacks him. He launches Luigi into the sky, turning him into a trophy. King Dedede retreats, and leave Lugig's trohy as bait, as Wario comes by with his trophy carrier containing Ness and the unrescued princess. Wario notices the Luigi trophy and springs on it, but it was a trap set up by King Dedede, as the Waddle Dees attack him. King Dedede the steals the carrier, taking all three trophies with him, as Wario looks up, dazed and confused, and angrily yells at the disappearing carrrier. Deep in a forest, Link is seen traveling, intent on finding something with his fairy, Navi, by his side. He walks up to a stone, holding the Master Sword. With the Triforce symbol appearing on his left hand, Link pulls the sword out. As he leaves, he passes by a sleeping Yoshi on a stump. Link stops, and looks above him, seeing the Halberd flying overhead. He gets his sword ready for battle while a confused and newly awaken Yoshi joins him. After passing through the forest, they look up at the leaving Halberd, and proceed to follow it. On a floating island base, Zero Suit Samus is breaking in. She loads her gun and runs through the base. She ends up in a room, with Pikachu traped inside a tube. Pikachu is getting shocked painfully, as the machine he is in is taking his electricity. Samus, seeing Pikachu in pain, destroys the tube Pikachu is in with her Plasma Whip. Unfortunately, this sets off an alarm, and a team of R.O.B.s attack them. They proceed to fight their way throught them. Samus and Pikach enter into a surveillance room and, on one of the monotors, Samus then sees what she was looking for, her Power Suit. Meanwhile, Kirby and the rescued princess are seen on a long field. Suddenly King Dedede drives by and Kirby runs after him, leaving the princess alone. Bowser then sneaks up from behind the princess and turns her into a trophy, which is subsequently cloned by a giant clone of Bowser. Mario/Link and Pit/Yoshi run by her without noticing. The Peach/Zelda clone attempts to turn them into trophies, but the gun is cut in half by Pit/Link. Mario/Link and Pit/Yoshi procee to battle against the clone. They defeat the cloned princess, with the clone transforing into a trophy, the desolving into shadowbugs. Mario/Link are running, when he stop to see the clone princess trophy desolving. Thinking this was the real princess, Mario/Link rushes to Link/Mario and attemps to attach. Mario/Link manages to dodge the attack, and Pit and Yoshi join in to battle each other. The losing team are turned into trophies. Afterwords, Mario/Link spots the unrescued princess in the carrier. King Dedede proceed to capture the losing team trophies with grabbed by an arm from the carrier as he's speeding away. Fortunately, Kirby cut the arm with his Final Cutter, and turns Mario/Link and Pit/Yoshi back to normal. King Dedede makes a u-turn and heads for the heroes. After being revived, Link/Pit hit King Dedede's carrier, slowing it down as Mario, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, and Pit pursue him. In a control room, Ganondorf gives orders Bowser to track down King Dedede, and gives him his location. Lucas and Pokémon Trainer are by a tall anticline, and see Charizard flying into a cave. They follow Charizard through the ruins of a temple, where Wario appears. Lucas remembers what he did to Ness, and wanting to avenge Ness, and Wario attack them. The team defeats Wario and he is turned into a trophy. Lucas looks around and wonders where Ness trophy is. He and Pokémon Trainer hear a growl within the mountain and continue the search for Charizard. Meanwhile, King Dedede is in his castle, looking at his trophies of the princess, Luigi, and Ness. He puts a timed badge, with his face on it, on all of them, until Bowser attacks the castle with his minions and takes the princess's trophy. Link, Mario, Yoshi, Pit, and Kirby enter King Dedede's castle and notice a hole in the wall, which they enter. They chase Bowser all the way out of the castle and to a cliff. Mario attempts to attack Bowser, but he uses Peach as a shield and is forced to stand down. Pit shoots an arrow at Bowser which he dodges, falling off of the cliff while Peach/Zelda loses her badge. Bowser ends up in his Koopa Clown Car, and flies away with her to the Halberd. Kirby looks at the fallen badge, confused. Meanwhile, the Ancient Minister plants a bomb at King Dedede's castle, which explodes and sends it to Subspace. Ganondorf is watching on a monitor, and Master Hand appears on it, seeming to order Ganondorf to do something. Ganondorf complies, and bows down. Meanwhile, the Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, and Squirtle fight through a cave. They find a trophy of Ivysaur, which the Pokémon Trainer retrieves into a Poke ball. They continue to fight through the cave, until they find Charizard. They fight Charizard, and Pokémon Trainer captures Charizard with his Poke ball. The two eventually end up in a tower. Meanwhile, the trio of swordsmen find a seemingly inactive tank, which then activates and reveals a huge mech called Galleom. They fight and, after the robot is defeated, it jumps off a cliff and fall through the stone ground below, as Ike, Marth and Meta Knight are only able to look on. As it turns out, Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer had wound up in the chamber in which Galleom lands, damaged. They prepare to fight, but Galleom snatches them with only its right hand (rendering the Trainer unconscious in the process), and reveals itself to be a huge, walking Subspace Bomb, much to Lucas' horror. Galleom then flies up and, when it is ready to detonate, Lucas uses his PK Thunder to sever its hand, making them fall as Galleom detonates up above. When Lucas thinks he will get his last breath, holding the Pokémon Trainer closely, Meta Knight swoops and saves them in the nick of time, as Subspace sucks in everything, including Wario's trophy. While they are fighting, two R.O.B.s activate a Subspace bomb. Pit and Mario start attacking the R.O.B.s but are grabbed by two other R.O.B.s and taken away. The Ancient Minister watches sadly as the R.O.B.s wave at him as he leaves. The bomb explodes, however Mario hops on Yoshi and everyone else hops on Kirby's Warp Star and they all leave the area. Fox fight through the jungle island with Diddy Kong. Eventually, they see Bowser. Bowser shoots Diddy and attempts to shoot Fox. However, soon, Falco arrives and shoots Bowser with his Arwing. He successfully destroys Bowser's trophy gun, but then the Shadow Bugs transform Diddy Kong's trophy into a giant evil Diddy. Bowser flies away in his Koopa Clown Car. After defeating giant Diddy, Falco leaves. However, Diddy Kong stops him and tries to tell them that Donkey Kong is kidnapped. Falco however, turns around before Diddy Kong can explain and starts to leave. Diddy Kong gets mad, grabs Falco and drags him while Fox follows them. The three continue through the jungle. They see a ship with Donkey Kong's trophy chained up. Falco then calls the Great Fox and the three hop in. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Zero Suit Samus go through a warehouse like place to find her Power Suit. Two Samus clones are there to battle them. After they defeat them, an alarm goes off and R.O.B's come from everywhere. Samus put on her Power Suit and shoots them all. They continue along, however soon, Ridley flies by, grabbing Samus and begin scraping her against a wall. Pikachu eletrocutes Ridley, forcing him to let go of Samus who falls on the ground weakened, however she manages to get up. They fight Ridley, defeating him. They end up outside seeing two R.O.B.s carrying a Subspace Bomb. A group of Pikmin start to attack a giant R.O.B. elsewhere. The R.O.B. simply rises its arms and spins around knocking them all off and killing most of them. Captain Olimar is shocked and scared, however his Red Pikmin informs him of a new visitor. The Blue Falcon speeds through the forest. Captain Falcon jumps out of the car, and Falcon Punches the robot. It flies away, but he also accidentally kills many of the Pikmin during the process. The two decide to team up and they run along some old ruins fighting the Subspace Army. They notice an Arwing and the ship carrying with Donkey Kong. Falco drops Diddy out of his Arwing, and with his Peanut Popguns, shoots the ship holding Donkey Kong. Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar run to assist. Diddy brings Donkey Kong back to life and they are attacked by Primids. The ship enters a cave area as Falco flies away. Meanwhile, the Halberd is engaged in a laser duel with the Great Fox, while Marth, Meta-Knight, Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, and Ike are watching. Meta-Knight flies up the mountain and sees the Ice Climbers on their way to the ships already. Meta-Knight flies ahead of them and the Ice Climbers follow. The two become a team and the Ice Climbers and Meta Knight climb the mountain together. After their team reaches the top of the mountain, they see Lucario. He jumps down and challenges Meta-Knight to a fight. After the fight the loser is turned into a trophy. The winner then turns the loser back to his normal state. Lucario and Meta-Knight look at each other but shake hands instead of fighting. Suddenly the Halberd pushes the Great Fox into the peak of the mountain and cause an avalanche. The Ice Climbers fall down the mountain while Lucario and Meta Knight avoid the avalanche and climb aboard the Halberd. Shadow Bugs swarm around the Ice Climbers, Marth, Ike, Lucas, and the Pokémon Trainer and summon more Primid. Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby arrive at the scene and assist the others. Meanwhile aboard the Halberd, Solid Snake comes out from underneath his cardboard box and ventures the ship. Then he hears someone coming and he hides under his box. Meta Knight and Lucario pass by and Lucario senses the aura of Snake. After Lucario uncovers Snake and stops Meta Knight and Snake from fighting each other, he senses danger and the three venture further through the Halberd. They eventually reach a room with Peach's trophy and Zelda's trophy in cages. Shadow Bugs surround the trophies and generate an Evil Peach and an Evil Zelda. The three battle the evil princesses, break the cages, and turn the real princesses back to life. Snake makes a gesture before he, Lucario, and Meta Knight leave the room, telling the princess to stay in the room. Zelda transforms into Sheik, and Peach giggles as the two leave the room and venture to the deck of the Halberd. In the sky, Fox's Arwing is hit and its wing is damaged and he still attempts to take down the Halberd. He attempts on shooting the Halberd but almost hits Peach. Sheik jumps onto the Arwing and forces Fox out of the Arwing. Shiek and Fox begin to battle on deck, but then Peach offers Fox some tea. As Sheik sips her cup of tea, Fox accepts the offer. Meanwhile, Lucario, Meta Knight, and Solid Snake reach the control room and discover that the Halberd is controlled by a squad of Mr. Game & Watches. Snake knocks the Mr. Game and Watches out the window and onto the deck nearby Fox, Peach, and Zelda. The Mr. Game and Watches turn into Shadow Bugs and transform into a twin robot named Duon. Lucario and Snake assist Fox, Peach, and Zelda and Falco ejects from his Arwing to also help take down Duon. When Duon is defeated, It reveals Mr. Game & Watch's trophy. Fox points his Blaster at the trophy while Peach brings Mr. Game & Watch to life. Mr. Game & Watch bows in thanks and Peach gives him her Parasol. Mr. Game and Watch plays with it and Peach giggles at this. As he is harmless, the party lets him join the team. In the control room, Meta Knight takes the steering wheel and flies out of the dark clouds. The alarm goes off in the island base as Samus and Pikachu run through the corridors. The two break through a wall and enter a huge room full of Subspace Bombs, R.O.B.s, and the Ancient Minister himself. Samus and Pikachu are ready to attack, but the Ancient Minister puts his head down and the two feel pity for him. Just then, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Olimar, and Captain Falcon burst through another door and stand alongside Samus and Pikachu. Then Ganondorf appears as a hologram and sees the intruders. He orders the R.OB.s to activate all the Subspace Bombs. However, the Ancient Minister refuses to let them do that. So Ganondorf takes control the R.O.B.s and orders them to do what they are suppose to do. The Ancient Minister tackles two R.O.B.s away from the Subspace Bombs and Ganondorf angrily forces the R.O.B.s to shoot the Ancient Minister before activating all of the Subspace Bombs. The Ancient Minister sadly stands there in his burning clothes while the gang tries to detach the R.O.B.s from the Subspace Bombs. Ganondorf laughs and logs out after ordering a flock of Auroros to stop the gang from exiting the island. The Ancient Minister looks up and shoots some of the Auroros down with his laser. Then his clothes burn off and he turns out to also be an R.O.B., too. Donkey Kong, Diddy, Samus, Pikachu, Olimar, and Captain Falcon help the R.O.B. defeat the Subspace soldiers. Since they can't detach the R.O.B.s from the Subspace Bombs, they begin to leave. Diddy tries to get the R.O.B. to help, but he's to sadden after mind linking with two R.O.B.s. Captain Falcon calls his ship by pressing some buttons on his gloves and calls his party. Donkey Kong carries R.O.B. (the Ancient Minister) with them after he refuses to leave. They all jump into a tube and Captain Falcon summons his Falcon Flyer to carry them out of the base. However, Meta Ridley chases after them in a tunnel and the gang has to stop him from delaying their getaway. Meta Ridley is eventually defeated and they escape before the massive explosion occurs. Meanwhile, Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, the Ice Climbers, Marth, and Ike watch the gigantic explosion. Then they see the Halberd and the Falcon Flyer fly toward them and land in front of them. So they all climb aboard the ships and head for Subspace. Suddenly a gigantic battleship comes out of Subspace and shoot towards the horizon, bring another area into Subspace. Ganondorf and Bowser are aboard and control the cannon. Suddenly, Ganondorf stares into the distance and see the Halberd approaching. The two aim the cannon at the Halberd and after many shots they finally destroy the Halberd. Although it seems like this is over, The Falcon Flyer, the Arwing, the Hocotate Ship, and Samus' Spacecraft fly out of the explosion. Now frustrated, the two aim all their cannons at the ships. Out of nowhere, Kirby, riding his Dragoon, flies right through the battleship, thus destroying it. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into Subspace with the entire gang following them into Subspace. Ganondorf and Bowser are walking through a Subspace region when Ganondorf fires the gun turns Bowser into a trophy. He walks to the edge of a cliff and Master Hand. Ganondorf bows down but looks up again. Master Hand has puppet strings leading back to Tabuu. Ganondorf jumps at Tabuu who easily repels him back into Master Hand, severing the strings. Ganondorf is turned into a trophy, but Master Hand uses his freedom to attack Tabuu. He is repelled back to the cliff where he lies, defeated. The heroes show up to see Master Hand fallen. They look up at Tabuu. His wings emerge and in one blast, he turns everyone into trophies. A cluster of balls of light form and rest at the end of a pathway. Elsewhere, in King Dedede's Castle in Subspace, the Dedede badges awaken Ness and Luigi. They revive King Dedede and the three of them start a Subspace level where they must collect the trophies of their fallen comrades. At the end, they find the Bowser trophy which King Dedede brings back to life. Bowser then challenges Dedede to a fight. Bowser is turned back into a trophy which King Dedede then revives. It looks like Bowser is going to try to fight again, but Dedede flicks Bowser in the nose. Bowser concedes defeat and joins the party. After finding Ganondorf's trophy, Bowser attacks it several times in anger. Link and Zelda then arrive and revive Ganondorf. Kirby is revived by the Dedede badge that he has swallowed much earlier back when King Dedede's Castle was sent to Subspace. Kirby goes to revive the rest of the trophies. King Dedede is on his way up to Tabuu when he is attacked by Wario. Wario starts laughing at him but Luigi and Ness come and help King Dedede back up. Wario is shocked to see the three as a team. The three point to Tabuu and Wario picks his nose while thinking. He gets on his Wario Bike and goes up to Tabuu. King Dedede, Luigi and Ness follow. Soon, the whole party arrives at The Great Maze where they must go through all the parts of the Super Smash Bros. World and defeat all the bosses and "dark" enemies. After defeating all bosses and "dark" characters they all finally reaches Tabuu. Tabuu is about to attack the whole gang again and turn them all into trophies, but Sonic comes in and attacks Tabuu twice, breaking his wings. Sonic then spins around and smiles, waving his finger in the air. Tabuu then attacks the whole party but soon Tabuu is defeated. Tabuu yells in pain as all the worlds that were brought into Subspace are brought back. The last area to be brought back is the Final Destination. All the characters are returned back to the regular Smash World and the player then sees the Final Destination at sunset. The credits pass while it shows a few pictures of the various cut-scenes in the game. THE END then appears on the screen. Subspace Bosses Subspace Enemies *Goomba *Giant Goomba *Koopa Troopa (Green & Red) *Koopa Paratroopa (Green & Red) *Hammer Bro. *Bullet Bill *Primid *Sword Primid *Boom Primid *Scope Primid *Big Primid *Metal Primid *Fire Primid *Glire *Glice *Glunder *Poppant *Bytan *Roader *Bombed *Greap *Bucculus *Towtow *Floow *Auroros *Buckot *Jyk *Gamyga *Feyesh *Trowlon *Roturret *Spaak *Puppit *Shaydas *Mites *Shellpod *Shellpod (No Armor) *Nagagog *Cymul *Ticken *Armight *Borboras *Autolance *Armank *R.O.B. Sentry *R.O.B. Launcher *R.O.B. Blaster *Mizzo Classic Mode Classic Mode Bosses All-Star Mode All-Star Matches Items * Assist Trophies * Banana Peel * Barrels * Beam Sword * Bike Pieces * Blast Box * Bob-omb * Bumpers * Bunny Hood * Capsule * CD * Coins and Bills * Cracker Launcher * Crates * Deku Nut * Dragoon Parts * Fan * Fire Flower * Freezie * Food * Franklin Badges * Golden Hammer * Gooey Bomb * Green Shell * Hammer * Heart Container * Home-Run Bat * Hothead * Key * Lightning * Lip's Stick * Maxium Tomato * Metal Box * Motion-Sensor Bomb * Mr. Saturn * Orange Cube * Party Ball * Peanuts * Pellet * Pitfall * Poison Mushroom * Poké Ball * Power Suit * Ray Gun * Rolling Crate * Sandbag * Screw Attack * Smart Bomb * Smash Ball * Smoke Ball * Soccer Ball * Spring * Starman * Star Rod * Stickers * Stock Ball * Super Mushroom * Super Scope * Superspicy Curry * Team Healer * Timer * Trophies * Trophy Base * Unira * Vegetables * Warp Star Stages See Stages for more information. Default Stages * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Battlefield * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Final Destination * Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza * Super Mario Bros.: Mushroomy Kingdom * Mario Kart: Mario Circuit * Donkey Kong Jungle Beat: Rumble Falls * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: Bridge of Eldin * Metroid: Norfair * Metroid Prime: Frigate Orpheon * Yoshi's Island: Yoshi's Island * Kirby: Halberd * Star Fox: Lylat Cruise * Pokémon: Pokémon Stadium 2 * F-Zero: Port Town Aero Dive * Fire Emblem: Castle Siege * WarioWare: WarioWare Inc. * Pikmin: Distant Planet * Animal Crossing Wild World: Smashville * EarthBound: New Pork City * Ice Climber: Summit * Kid Icarus: Skyworld * PictoChat: PictoChat * Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Island * The Legend of Zelda: Temple * Super Mario World: Yoshi's Island * EarthBound: Onett * Star Fox: Corneria * Super Mario 64: Raindow Ride (It's really Raindow Cruise, but Brawl changed the name) * Metriod: Brinstar Unlockable Stages * Luigi's Mansion: Luigi's Mansion * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: Pirate Ship * Pokémon: Spear Pillar * Donkey Kong: 75m * Mario Bros.: Mario Bros. * Game & Watch: Flat Zone 2 * Electroplankton: Hanenbow * Sonic the Hedgehog: Green Hill Zone * Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Japes * Kirby: Green Greens * F-Zero: Big Blue * Pokémon: Pokémon Stadium List of characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters In addition to the characters listed above, the following characters can be unlocked when certain requirements are met. Category:Wii Games